Lonely Ghost
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: What if instead of putting Mabel in a bubble, Bill kills Mabel. She then...comes back as a ghost? As a ghost, will she be able to help Dipper and the others defeat Bill? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Ghost

Mabel was hiding in her sweater, crying her eyes out. She thought that despite everything that went wrong today, she'd at least have Dipper by her side. But, Dipper had just told her that he was going to stay in Gravity Falls and become Grunkle Ford's assistant. "So that's it. I'm going to face high school alone. I'm going to face puberty alone. What am I going to do?" Mabel said to herself with a solemn tone to her voice. Just as she was about to cry some more, she saw a blinding light blue light coming from right in front of her.

Out of the light came Blendin Blandin, their acquaintance from the future. He came to Mabel, but she just turned around.

"Go away! I…don't want to talk to anyone," Mabel shouted while still in her sweater. But, Blendin didn't stop, and came closer until he was a foot away from Mabel.

"You seem sad, Mabel. Maybe I can help," Blendin offered. Mabel turned to him, and took the sweater off her face.

"How…are you going to help?" Mabel asked, not believing that Blendin could do anything.

"Well, you helped me out, so I want to help you. I know of a way to get you whatever you want," Blendin said. Mabel's eyes grew wide when she heard this. But, Blendin continued with a finger in her face. "But first, I'm going to need something from you

"Really? Well, what do you want!?" Mabel shouted, wanting to know if this could possibly be true.

"Well, do you have something that looks like…this!?" Blendin asked while pulling out a picture of what he wanted. It looked like a snow globe with slime in it. Mabel, remembering that she accidently grabbed Dipper's backpack, began rummaging through it.

"M…m…maybe Dipper has something like that in his backpack," Mabel offered as she continued to go through the backpack. Just then, she felt something glass like in the backpack, and gabbed it out of the backpack. It was the snow globe that Blendin wanted!

"Is this it!?" Mabel asked while nearly shoving it in his face. Blendin then grew a huge, yet creepy grin on his face.

"Yes. Yes! Just give it to me, and I'll grant you your wish. Now, what is your wish?" Blendin asked. Mabel then stood up, and raised her fist to the sky.

"I wish that…SUMMER NEVER HAD TO END!" Mabel yelled out. Blendin kept the smile on his face.

"Wish granted," Blendin said before he threw the snow globe on the ground, shattering it into pieces. Mabel backed away, seeing Blendin laugh maniacally with a yellow glow underneath his goggles.

"What…the…?" was all Mabel could utter before Bill Cipher made himself known by flying out of Blendin's body.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Damn Shooting Star, I didn't think you'd be so gullible. Oh wait; yes I did! HAHAHAHA! Thanks to you, the rift is destroyed and I can finally take over your dimension! Man, it's gonna be great! I feel like giving you something. Hmmm…how about a cat with 3 ½ heads!" Bill said as he magically made a black cat with 3 ½ heads appear. Mabel bounced back, and felt her back against a tree.

"You...I…I…I'LL KILL YOU!" Mabel shouted as she pounced on Bill, punching and kicking him. 'Thanks to him, Dipper will be so mad at me, he'll never come back to Piedmont with me!' Mabel thought as she continued to punch Bill.

"AH! You little brat!" Bill shouted as he grabbed Mabel by the back of her sweater, and threw her off of him. "I was going to go easy on you since you freed me. But attacking me will result in your long, slow, painful death!" Bill uttered darkly as he advanced to Mabel. Mabel, however, broke off a tree branch, and ran at Bill. Mabel then poked Bill in the eye with the branch.

"AH! MY EYE! Goddamn that hurt like a bitch!" Bill yelled out before he tried to rub the pain out of his eyes. Mabel then speared Bill and started punching him again.

"I…HATE…YOU!" Mabel yelled in anger in between punches. Bill then grabbed Mabel's hand. When Mabel looked at Bill, she saw that Bill was red and white, with his eye turning black and red. Mabel was then shot into another tree. Bill then advanced to her with his hands coated in white flames.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your short and pathetic life, Shooting Star! People who try and go up against me end up either a pile of ashes or a collection of broken molecules. That all depends on my mood. But, that would be too easy. So, I'm going to kill you the old fashioned way!" Bill said before he summoned handcuffs and leg restraints that tied Mabel to a large tree. Bill then summoned a large katana covered in white fire and held it to her neck.

"Any last words, Shooting Star?" Bill said while glaring at her. Mabel glared back at Bill, and spat in his face. Bill wiped the spit off of his face, and stabbed Mabel straight in the heart. Bill then started laughing as he started leaving. But before he did, he turned to Mabel's body. "Well, it's been fun, Shooting Star. But, all good things must come to an end. Have a nice death, Shooting Star," Bill mocked, waving at Mabel's body before rocketing into the sky.

Mabel then looked up, and looked at the giant gaping wound that was surrounded by black burns. Mabel then started crying again. 'So, this is it. I'll never see Candy, Grenda, Grunkle Ford, Soos, Wendy, Grunkle Stan and…and…Dipper again. Dipper…I'm…so…sorry,' Mabel thought to herself before her vision blacked out, her breathing stopped, and her heart stopped beating.

 **This was requested for me to do by Barbacar. I'm also trying a new writing style. Let me know what you think of it. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lonely Ghost (Chapter 2)

It had been only ten minutes, but Wierdmaggedon was already in full swing. The sky turned a dark red, the clouds turned as black as smoke, people were turned to stone, and the whole town looked like it had been the victim of an atomic bomb with entire buildings being destroyed, cars somehow being flattened. The worst thing about it was that there were monsters all over the place, tasked with capturing any people that Bill might have missed. Amidst all this chaos, Blendin started to come to.

"Ohhhh…what…happened?" Blendin mumbled as he began to look around. Last he remembered, he was doing a routine checking of the space time continuum when he came into contact with a bright yellow light. Now all of the sudden, he was back in the past, but it looked…almost apocalyptic. When he looked in front of him, he saw that girl, with a giant bloody would in the middle of her chest.

"Oh my God! What the hell? What the hell happened? Don't worry, Mary, I'll save you!" Blendin yelled, not knowing he got her name wrong. Blendin picked Mabel, and put her on his back, and started running as fast as he could to…anywhere that could help Mabel.

 **Meanwhile, with Dipper and Grunkle Ford…**

Dipper and Ford were running through the forest, as Dipper had gotten Mabel's backpack by mistake, and Dipper's backpack had the only thing that was keeping Bill away from the human world. But once they got outside, they realized they may have been too late.

"Dipper, we need to find Mabel and get back into the lab!" Ford shouted as they were running through the forest. Dipper only nodded, as he had been thinking about what he told Mabel back in their room; about how he was considering staying in Gravity Falls as Ford's assistant. He really hated it how torn apart Mabel looked once he told her, but it would all work out…right?

Just then, they saw Blendin coming at them with Mabel on his back. When Blendin saw Dipper, he stopped, and gently laid Mabel down. Blendin then hunched over and started trying to catch his breath.

"Blendin? What's going on? Why are you here? What happened to Mabel?" Dipper asked in a panic. Blendin held a finger up, indicating he was still catching his breath. Once he was done, he started explaining everything.

"Well, I was doing some routine checking of the time space continuum, when I was hit with this blinding light, and next thing I knew, I was here. But your sister…she's…uh…" Blendin started stumbling as he wasn't sure how to tell a child about his sister's death. 'I deal with the time space continuum, and I can't even tell Denny about Mary's death,' Blendin thought to himself before he felt himself being tugged down to Dipper's eye level.

"WHAT…HAPPENED…BLENDIN!?" Dipper screamed in his face, with Ford sporting a surprised look on his face, as he had never seem Dipper get this angry before.

"She's…uh…Mary's…de….de…dead!" Blendin stuttered out. The moment Dipper heard the word 'dead', he let go of Blendin, and started shaking. He was shaking so bad that he fell down. Tears began forming at the sides of his eyes, and they threatened to spill out.

'No…no….she..can't be…dead. i…didn't even…get a chance to tell her…' Dipper thought before he lost all his thought as he started to cry…loudly. Ford and Blendin each put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about Mary, Denny," Blendin said, still not knowing their names. Dipper then swung his head towards Blendin with a tear stained glare on his face. Before Blendin could articulate what was going on, Dipper hit Blendin with a hard right to the face. Blendin collapsed holding his nose, which had started bleeding.

"HER NAME'S MABEL!" Dipper screamed at him, while Grunkle Ford held him back. After a few seconds of struggling against his Grunkle's grip, he stopped and started breathing in and out. Dipper then glared at Blendin, who was still holding his nose. "How did she…die?" Dipper asked in a tone that sounded like he was holding back all the sadness that was flooding inside of him at the moment.

"I…don't know exactly. I was knocked out, but I think that Bill killed Mar…Mabel," Blendin said, correcting himself, not wanting to be on the receiving end of another one of Dipper's punches. 'Man, for a little kid, he sure has fists of steel,' Blendin thought to himself once he felt another surge of pain coming from his nose when he tried to breath.

"BILL!" Dipper screamed before he started running towards the town. Ford tackled Dipper to the floor and again held him back. "Dammit! Grunkle Ford, let me go!" Dipper shouted while trying to kick out of Ford's grip.

"Dipper, you'll get yourself killed. Without any knowledge about Bill's weaknesses or proper weaponry, you won't stand a chance against Bill!" Ford yelled back. Ford then sighed and let him go. Ford turned Dipper around, got on one knee, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dipper, I know you're upset about Mabel. I am upset about it too, but we can't just go blindly charging into battle. We should at least get Mabel somewhere safe so that we can try and revive her later," Ford explained calmly. Dipper looked at Ford with an angry look on his face, and looked back at what was once their town.

Dipper took a deep breath, and went to Mabel, who was still clutching her wound to the chest. Dipper grabbed her by the hand, and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's get back home," Dipper said in a monotone voice before walking in the direction of the Mystery Shack. Ford nodded and followed him. Blendin looked at his time traveling watch, and set it to go back to the future.

"They're gonna need some help beating Bill. I'll being a giant army, and we'll be able to destroy him!" Blendin said to himself before activating his watch and transporting himself back to the future.

 **Well, after what seemed like a nightmarish eternity, this semester is finally over, and I finally have time to start writing more again. In between working on my novel, I made this chapter for your guys. Oh, and about Blendin not knowing Dipper and Mabel's names; I may be wrong, but I don't think he ever learned their names. If I'm wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. By the way, for one of my reviewers, sorry that this might be too dark for you, but this type of story needs more dark than comedy at this point, but there will be comedy in the near future.**


End file.
